In Cats Eyes
by Miz Lil Pitbull
Summary: When Marlene finds three young panthers cubs outside of her habitat.
1. Help

In the darkness of outside of the zoo. Three pairs of eyes glow in the dark, neon purple, royal blue, and lime green. Then the mystery came clear three young black panthers were outside of the zoo. The neon purple colored eyes one was the oldest of the three, and it's a female she and her two younger brothers. The royal blue colored eyes was the second oldest, and the lime green colored eyes was the youngest. They lost their parents, and now standing in front of a zoo in New York.

The oldest was named Victoria, the second oldest Isaiah, and the youngest Donavin. Victoria looked around for anything or anyone. She saw nothing, so she looked back to her brothers and nodded. Then they jumped the walls of the zoo, and landed on their feet. When they done that, they walked towards the otter's habit. They haven't saw the otter watching them, on her rock. "What the" she said to herself.

"I have to tell Skipper about this…" she then saw them waiting closer to her habit, then looked around. She grasped as she saw their eyes. Their eyes, one had neon purple then another had royal blue, and the last one had lime green. She saw that they were black panthers. As they walk to her habit, one of them fell down. The other panthers grasped and looked around before they saw the otter looking at them.

The tallest panther with royal blue eyes, eyed the otter. The second tallest walked up to the otter, "Please we need help, our younger brother need help" Marlene was taken back by how young these panthers are. She looked at the youngest, and sighted. "Ok" said Marlene. "What's your name" Marlene asked, the two panthers looked at her before answering "I'm Victoria and my two brothers" Victoria looked at the taller one. "I'm Isaiah and our younger brother Donavin" said Isaiah. "What's your name" Victoria asked. "Marlene" Marlene answered. "Come on I know somebody that will help you guys" Marlene said Isaiah picked up Donavin and put him on his back. He nodded to his sister before following the otter.


	2. Meeting the penguins

Marlene walked with the young panthers to the penguins HQ. Then she stopped and turn to the  
>panthers, "Stay here, ok?" Said Marlene, they nodded. Marlene walked into the penguins HQ "Hey guys, I need to show you guys something "said Marlene. The penguins pop their heads up, Skipper was first to talk, "What is it Marlene?" he asked Marlene rolled her eyes. "Come with me, then you'll see "she said the penguins strung their shoulders before following the otter.<p>

The penguins hop outside the HQ, before their eyes landed on two black panthers. They went into fight mode. Marlene jumped in front of the panthers "Wait!" "They need help" she said. "How?" Skipper asked. Marlene stepped aside. Victoria stood up and walked up to him "I'm Victoria and my younger brother need help" she went to Isaiah and picked up Donavin carefully off Isaiah and brought him to Skipper and lay him down. Skipper looked at the young panther in front of him, and looked up to the other panthers. He saw that they are worried about their brother.

He turn to his team "Kowalski" he said and the tallest penguin named Kowalski walked up to his leader and looked at the young panther laying on the ground. Victoria looked at the penguin in front of her brother, she's worried, Isaiah's worried. "What's his name" Skipper asked "His name is Donavin, and my other brother Isaiah. I'm the oldest Isaiah is the second oldest" Victoria said. "Well, lets get him inside" said Kowalski. "Thank you sir" Victoria said, before she pick up Donavin, and put him on her back.

Isaiah walked close to his sister, she looked at him and smile "Don't worry bro, he will be aright" she said. Victoria licked his check, Marlene saw this and smile. She walked up to Skipper, and he saw her walking up to him. So he turn to her. "How did you find them" he asked "They were outside of my habit" Marlene answered.


	3. Rest Young Ones

When the penguins arrived to their HQ, Skipper told Victoria to put Donavin on the table so Kowalski could see what's wrong. After putting the unconscious panther on the table, Rico spat out a flash light and handed to Kowalski. Victoria and Isaiah's jaws dropped and looked at each other and back to the penguins. Kowalski put the flash light over Donavin's head. To see if he has injuries.

"Well, from what I could see there's nothing wrong" said Kowalski, as he put his flipper on Donavin's neck. "He's breathing fine, maybe he fell unconscious of exhaust" he added. Victoria and Isaiah came over to their brother's side.

"Thank you, Kowalski" Victoria said, she smiled up to him. He smile back "Your welcome" Kowalski Said, Isaiah then asked "Where would we stay?". Marlene came over to them. "You can stay with me if you want" she offered.

"It would be best to stay here tonight, you guys need rest" said Skipper. The young panthers looked up to him and nodded. They looked at Marlene then back to Skipper "you can stay with her tomorrow, sound good?" he said, and they nodded.

Marlene smiled at the young panthers and they smiled back to her. Victoria went up to Marlene and rubbed her head against Marlene's chest and started purring. "Thank you" Victoria said and looked up to her. Skipper wasn't expecting this but he felt something soft and warm rubbing against his chest.

He looked down where he found Isaiah doing what his sister was doing. The young panther started purring. He looked up to find Marlene and his men smiling at him. Isaiah smiled at Skipper, and went back to his sister and brother. "Ok, Rico a bed for them" he told Rico.

Rico spat out a bed for the panthers, "What the heck?, how can he do that?" asked Isaiah. Skipper chuckled, "You'll get use to it sooner or later" he said. Isaiah looked at Victoria and nodded he went to the table where Donavin is, and pick him up carefully and went to the bed that Rico gave them.

He carefully laid down Donavin into the bed. Victoria came over and step over Donavin to be behide him . She laid down on her side where Donavin's head resting on her chest. While Isaiah rest his head on Victoria's shoulder blade.


	4. Awake

**Panther's POV**

As the young panthers sleep peacefully in the night, but something woke the two older panthers. They looked down to see Donavin opening his eyes. He looked up at his older siblings with sleepy eyes. Victoria gently licked his forehead as he nuzzle in her fur. "What….happened" he asked, "You fell unconscious of exhaustion" Victoria answered.

Donavin looked around, "Where are we?" he asked "I know we're in a zoo and we were outside of the otter's habit and then I blank out" he added. It's was Isaiah's turn to answer, "We're in the penguins habit. They told us what happened to you, and tomorrow we'll staying at the other habit because she offered so we agreed to stay with her" he added.

"Sounds fun to me" Donavin said, then yawned he cuddled up to Victoria. His head is now under her chin, Victoria put her paws around him. Isaiah nuzzled his big sister before yawning and soon back to sleeping. Victoria sighted happily, happy that her brother was okay. She licked Donavin's forehead again before she heard him purring, That made her smile

**Marlene's POV **

I left the three young ones with the penguins for tonight, and tomorrow they will be staying with me. Victoria was so sweet and kind to me and the penguins. She thanked me and the penguins too. It was so cute when Isaiah went up to Skipper. He wasn't expecting Isaiah rubbing his head to his chest just like what Victoria was doing to me. They were showing their thanks and smiles, because of helping their younger brother.

Its will be a interesting time with them. I got a feeling that they have a very special gift. From the moment I saw their eyes, they been given a gift. A beautiful gift.


	5. Meeting Donavin part1

In the morning, the penguins woke up early like always. They saw the young panthers sleeping away. "Ok, men nice and easy. Don't want to wake up our guess" Skipper whispered. They nodded, and hop down from their bunk beds. They looked back to the panthers and saw Victoria's ear twisted, they froze. She opened one eye and smiled lazily before going back to sleep. Donavin put his paw on his sister's back like holding a teddy bear, before nuzzling in her neck. He mumbled something cute.

The penguins awed at the youngest. But in a whisper, Skipper went up to the panthers. He patted Isaiah's head because he doesn't to wake Victoria again. Isaiah opened his eyes and lift his head to look at Skipper. Skipper smiled "So when did Donavin wake up. He looks well" Skipper said. "He woke up last night. We told him what happened and he agreed. He said it's will be fun, and back to sleep." Isaiah answered. Skipper nodded and smiled "Did you have a good rest?" Skipper asked, Isaiah nodded. "That's good" Skipper said. Before telling his men it's time for morning traing.

Isaiah carefully got up and stretch before he smirked he got ready for his sister's wake up call. He carefully slipped Donavin out of Victoria's hold. When that is done, he jumped on Victoria. She yelped in surprise, and push Isaiah off before getting on her feet. Victoria got low and ready to tackle Isaiah, and she did. "What was that for?" she asked, Isaiah had the goofiest smile on his face. "Just for fun, and to annoy you" he said.

Victoria rolled her eyes, 'Boys' she thought, and she got off of him. Isaiah loves to annoy his big sister it was so fun. Victoria went to wake Donavin up for the day. Donavin open his eyes and yawned, he got up and stretch. He looked up to his sister and nuzzle in her fur and started purring. She licked his head, and purred. "Morning Toria" he said, "Good morning Don " she said back.

Donavin went to Isaiah, for morning greetings. Isaiah greeted back happily, he bowed down playfully Donavin done the same thing. They began to play, play fight at that. Donavin tackled his big brother, Isaiah pushed of him off but not too hard though. You know what boys are like, they like rough housing. "Be careful when you play boys" Victoria said "Don't want to bump in to something that the penguins like or working on" she added, and they nodded.

Moments later the penguins hop into their HQ, they looked around until their eyes landed on the two playing panthers. "Are you guys being careful in here?" asked Skipper. Skipper's voice made the two panthers jump, Isaiah and Donavin looked up to the penguins. Victoria walked up to her brothers. " Skipper, Kowalski, Rico , and Private. I like you to meet Donavin" she said.


	6. SHORT!

**Author's note**

**This next chapter is very very very short **

**I'm afraid **


	7. Meeting Donavin part 2 and a haif

Donavin looked at Victoria, and she nodded. He went up to the penguins, then he stepped. "Hi" he said "I'm Donavin" he added. The penguins looked at him then to his siblings, their eyes are different. Victoria's eyes neon purple, Isaiah's eyes royal blue, and Donavin's eyes lime green. Skipper then said "Are your eyes different or it is just my eyes playing tricks on me?" the panthers looked at each other and sighted. "Can you get Marlene first before we tell you guys, she need to know this too" Isaiah said.

Skipper nodded and told Private to get Marlene, Private nodded and went to get Marlene.


	8. Meeting Donavin part 2 and their power

**Marlene's POV**

I was in my habit, until Private comes in."Marlene, Donavin woke up, and he, his sister, and brother want to tell all of us something" he said, and I turn to him. "Ok, lead the way" he began to lead. I'm ready what they have to show us, and what happened between the panthers, and why their eyes are so different.

**Skipper's POV**

I, Kowalski, Rico, and the young panthers are waiting until Private and Marlene get here. I can't believed my eyes what I saw. The young panthers eyes color are different and they're sister and brothers! How is that even possible? Three different colors, neon purple, royal blue, and lime green.

**No one's POV**

Moments later private and Marlene comes in. Skipper turn to the panthers. "Now that Marlene is here. You can continue what you want to tell us" he said, they sighted. "We have a power not for bad, but for good and don't act like we're spies because we're not" Victoria started. "What kind of power?" Skipper asked, Isaiah was next to answer this. "We're not exactly black panthers and that's not the whole power" he said. "Just show us what you have and we promise to not tell anyone" said Skipper.

The young panthers looked at each other before nodded to Skipper. Victoria was first, she closed her eyes before reopening them. Her eyes are now glowing brightly, the penguins and Marlene grasped. Then suddenly she is lifted into the air, before purple mist swirled around her.

That was Isaiah's cue, he closed his eyes before reopening them his eyes glowed bright like his sister's did, and so long before he is lifted into the air and blue mist swirling around him. It's was now Donavin's turn he closed his eyes before reopening them his eyes glowed bright too. Then he is also lifted into the air like his siblings. Green mist swirling around him.

The mist that was swirling around the young panthers was forming an aura that is outlining them. Then one by one, Victoria hold a paw out for each of her brothers to hold. They took her paws, and then they open their mouths "Together we stand, divided we fall. We are pure of light, we are strong, stronger when we stand together!" they said together, and they began to swirl around fast and faster. Then their auras join together.

Victoria dropped onto floor, she had a glowing symbol on her head. The symbol was a purple heart. Then Isaiah dropped beside his sister and he had a glowing symbol with two blue lightening blots. Donavin was last, he dropped besides his sister like his brother. He had a glowing green lightening blot. Their eyes are still glowing but not brightly.


	9. CHLIFFHANGER!

**Author's note **

**Last time **

**It **

**Was**

**A….**

**Cliffhanger!**


	10. Human

The penguins and Marlene had to cover up their eyes because of the bright light. Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin were not black panthers anymore. They were human kids, their symbols on their heads slowly fade away. As the bright light fade away, the penguins and Marlene uncovered their eyes. After their eyes adjust to the lighting, they saw three human kids, two boys and one girl.

The girl had brown hair, shoulder length, wavy she has side bangs that were pulled back behind her ears. Her eyes are not neon purple anymore, they were brown like her hair, she has a beauty mark under her right eye. Peachy pink colored lips. Tannish skin, she had a jet black lather vest with a hood. A neon purple t-shirt, skinny jeans with black knee high boots that looks like sneakers. For accessories she has black figureless gloves, and a sliver necklaces with two dolphins making a heart and a black peal inside. She's got some muscular going on, on her arms, and legs.

The tallest boy, he has black hair. His hair is messy and pointy, but not dirty. His eyes are dark brown not royal blue anymore, he has fade scars at the eyebrow to the middle of his check, of the right side of his face. Same colored lips but a little darker. Tan skin, not like sun-tan, but tan. He has a black muscle shirt with a blue lather jacket, plain jeans with a belt, and blue sneakers. For accessories, bicker glove. He's muscular for his age, but not so muscular.

The last boy is shorter than the other boy, he is up to the girl's chest. He's got brown hair with blond spots on the sides of his head. Brown eyes not lime green anymore, a small beauty mark under his eyebrow on the right. Same colored lips as the girl's, and anther beauty mark above his lip on the same side of his face. His skin is a tad tanner than the girl's. He has a black muscle shirt like the other boy, and a bright green lather jacket, plain jeans with a belt, and green sneakers. Also he has black bicker gloves. He's very muscular for his size.

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Marlene all looked up to the human kids that are in front of them.


	11. WHAT KIND OF GIFT?

**Author's note**

**I need ideas for the kid's gifts.**

**Remember they have different symbols.**

**Victoria has a neon purple heart**

**Isaiah has two royal blue lightening blots **

**Donavin has one lime green or bright green (either one works) lightening blot **

**What gift should they have?**

**BYE!**


	12. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Author's note**

**Today is my brother's birthday!**

**And also THE NEW ROBOCOP MOVIE! **


	13. Victoria's power and some payback X3

The human girl kneeled down in front of the four animals. "This is what power that we have, the abilities of the Black Panther, but our eyes glow when we are in trouble or when we go back into our beast mode" she said. Marlene stepped forward, "Victoria? Is that you?" Marlene asked, and the girl as known as Victoria nodded. Then the other boys came over and sat by Victoria, "And what about the symbols that were on your heads?" Skipper asked.

"The symbols is our personal gifts" Victoria answered, "That would be...?" Kowalski asked. All of the three kids looked at each other before smirking. "Well, my symbol is a heart, right?" Kowalski nodded. "My gift is Telekinesis, and I also can hypnotize people and animals too".

She turned to Isaiah and smirked. "OH, NONONO….-!" Isaiah starts to wave his arms in front of his chest rapidly. "Payback time little bro" she said. Victoria hold up one hand, before her hand glowed light purple. She lift her hand and with one fingers, she started making circles with it. As she's making circles, Isaiah is lift into the air and started spinning all kind of ways, like upside down, sides ways. While he's spinning, Donavin burst out laughing and fell over.

"Please! Stop! I'm sorry! TORIA!" Isaiah begged, Victoria chuckled and she stopped spinning her brother. He looked like he's gotta throw up. "Did you learn your lesson. To not jump on me to wake me?" she asked. As she lower him, he nodded slowly. "Good" she said, Donavin slowly recovered from laughing, now he got tears from laughing.

As Isaiah is lowered to the ground, Victoria stopped doing her telekinesis power on him and put down her hand. She looked back to the four animals, they stared at her. "What?" she asked, "He woke you up?" Skipper asked. Isaiah perked up "Yes I did, it was after I woke up. I wanted some fun so I set up her wake up call" he said proudly, Victoria rolled her eyes. "And you said you can hypnotize?" Kowalski point out. Victoria nodded, and turned to Donavin and whispered something into his ear. His eyes lit up and he smirked.

"Ok, ready Don?" his big sister asked, he nodded with a small smirk played on his lips.

That's was Victoria's cue to began. She looked him in the eyes, and he did the same. They've been staring for a few movements before Victoria's voice came out. "Listen to my voice clear all thoughts from your mind. Force on my voice, when I snap my fingers you will slap Isaiah. When you hear me say "Stop" you'll snap out of your trance" she said. Isaiah's eyes widen at that sentence, "Why me…" he whimpered.

Victoria snapped her fingers, and Donavin turned to his big brother. Isaiah flinched at first, Donavin slap Isaiah's arm really hard. Isaiah yelped, he took off his jacket to look at his arm, his arm burns now, the slap left a fade red hand mark. "Stop" Victoria said, and Donavin snapped out of his trance. He looked at Isaiah's arm and his hand, his hand was red now, because of slapping really hard. His hand stings. He waved his hand around to it cool off. Isaiah put his jacket back on.

"Very impressive indeed. But why pick on your brother?" Kowalski asked. Victoria and Donavin shrugged "Big sisterly and younger brother love" they smiled. "Rrrriiiiggghhhtttt…" Isaiah said, right after he said that his siblings tackled him onto the floor, in a death hug. They began to laugh as they hugged their beloved brother.


	14. Sibling love

After being in a death hug by two siblings, he fell down. Donavin started to poke his face over and over again. "Isaiah are you okay?" Donavin asked, still poking his big brother's face. Isaiah mumbled something that no one can hear. He slapped Donavin's hand away from his face. "I think we made him pass out, when we were hugging him, and now he's awake but not" Victoria said with a goofy smile.

She turned to the penguins and the otter, she had the "What did I do?" face. Skipper then said "Well, first you picked on your brother. Second you made him pass out by a death hug. That what you did" Victoria nodded proudly for her and Donavin's sibling death hug.

"Can I slap his face?" Donavin suddenly asked.

That was enough to make Victoria burst out laughing. That one sentence made her burst out laughing, "What's all of the slapping and payback?" Skipper asked. He turned to his teammates and Marlene, and they just shrug their shoulders. "That's called Sibling love" Victoria said with some giggles.


	15. Part 1 of Isaiah's gift

**Donavin's POV**

I wanted to slap Isaiah's face so very much just for fun and or to wake him. When I asked if I can slap his face, Toria burst out laughing, and Skipper looked confused. He asked his animal friends what is with all the slapping and payback and they just shrugged their shoulders. Toria recovered from her laughing but had some giggles left. She answered Skipper's unanswered question. It was called "Sibling love" she said.

**Victoria's POV**

After I recovered from my outburst of laughing. I decide that slapping Isaiah's face won't do, but it would be funny. He had enough for today, so I went to him and nudged him awake. A few nudges and he's up. I nodded in satisfaction, he groan sleepily, and rubbed his eyes. "Was I out?" he asked I and Don nodded with a smile.

He crossed his arms, "Let me guess you guys did it. Didn't you?" he asked. "We didn't mean to, we just were hugging you…well, maybe a little too tight and…made you pass out" I said. He was going to chase us but he was cut off by Kowalski. "Before you do that…mind showing your gift Isaiah?" he asked.

**Isaiah's POV**

I looked at Kowalski and nodded.


	16. Part 2 : Now you see me, Now you don't

**Isaiah's POV**

I smirked before showing the animals my gift. Toria chuckled as I began to show off. There's seven magical words that you should know.

"Now you see me" I began "Now you don't" in a blink of an eye my body disappeared the animals gasped, while Toria and Don keep their cool. But I'll change that, I went behind Toria and began to tickle her sides. She burst out in a fit of giggles. Don tried to find me, but gave up. While tickling her, I reappeared and I had a big smile played on my lips.

Victoria mange to get away from the tickle area. I laugh when I was tackled down by Don.

**No one's POV**

Soon enough there was a tickle fight between the three youngers, but in the end no one won. They were tired, and soon fell asleep in a pile, cuddled together. Marlene covered them up with a blanket, and go hang out with the penguins while the kids sleep.


	17. Food and lil brother love

**Marlene's POV**

I was amazed by the gifts that Victoria and Isaiah had, but I want to wait until they're awake. When they awaken it's time for Donavin to show us his gift. I wonder what it will be.

**Meanwhile **

With the youngers, they woke up to find a blanket covering them. Victoria and her brothers un-covered themselves and yawned. All of the kids stomach's growled… loudly "Wow… we were hungry" said Isaiah. "Yeah, no kidding" Victoria added, she stood up and walked to the ladder that leads to outside. "I'm going to ask what we could eat" she said as the boys nodded.

As she clams the ladder, and then makes to the top. She opened the hatch and pop her head out, to find the penguins and otter talking. They then turned around to her. Victoria smiled shyly at first, "Um…what can we eat? We're very hungry" she asked. As soon she finish her sentence her stomach growls to prove her point. Skipper chuckled, "Sure, what do you guys want?" he asked. "Um… I don't really know" she said. "Well, that's not really helpful" he teased, "Stop teasing the poor kid, and give her and her brothers some food" Marlene chuckled. "Alright," he said, and Victoria smiled to have a meal soon.

She slid down the ladder and wait for the four animals to come. Donavin went up to her and hugged from behind and rubbed his head against her arm. He grabbed her arm and put it around he shoulders and hang on with his arms wrapped around her arm. He look around with big brown puppy eyes. Donavin is a cuddle bug when he is not shy. Victoria loves when her brothers are cuddle bugs, they give their big sister brotherly love, and she'll return the favor.

"Who's ready to eat?"


	18. Lights out

After eating, Victoria looked over to Donavin "Do you want to show them?" she asked. He nodded, and stood up he looked around for a light he could use. A few movement of looking, and he found what he was looking for, he went up to it and put his hand over it. His eyes started to glow, before his hands glowed. The light began to flicker and then Donavin zipped into it like lightening. Then he zipped back, he clapped his hands together and the light went out, he clapped again and the light turned back on.

He went back to his siblings and sit with them, his eyes and hands stopped glowing. Victoria patted his head, he just whine cutely. The penguins and otter was amazed of the youngest. Marline smiled, Skipper nodded at her. "Well, it's time for you three to go to with Marline" Skipper said with a chuckle. The kids changed back into panthers and hugged the penguins and thank you to the penguins for helping them.

The penguins saluted, the three young panther cubs went to Marline and nodded with a smile. Then they took their leave.


End file.
